casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Raxus
"You think I fear the Jedi? Jedi are easy to kill... I will show you something to fear." Raxus is a deaf bounty hunter, his mask basically subtitles everyone he talks to through a combination of speech to text and lip-reading. It also informs him of the direction and types of sounds around him, allowing him to not be surprised by attacks from behind. He speaks in a deep robotic voice and is often mistaken for being a droid. Raxus is a cyborg, over half of his body has been replaced with cybernetic enhancements granting him increased strength, speed, accuracy and durability. He became a cyborg after suffering serious injuries in an accident (It's also the reason he is deaf) back when he was a child, Kain found him and fixed him up and he later became his apprentice. Determining what parts of him are cybernetic is quite hard as he wears armour on top and basically never takes any of it off, or at least not around other people. He does this so that no one can clearly tell where any of his weak points would be, even his race is kept entirely secret (Additionally, while Raxus is assumed to be male there is no definitive proof that this is actually the case. I actually like the idea of 'him' being trans). The majority of his cyborg parts are at least partly made out of a Cortosis alloy (The Cortosis was given to him by Kain, obviously). He also has some Cortosis alloy mixed in with his armour pieces as well as various other lightsaber or blaster resistant materials such as votrum or beskar. A fact that Raxus always kept hidden from Kain was that he was actually a force-sensitive, although he never received any training from the Jedi or the Sith and can't attack using the force at all. Despite this, through his own training, Raxus ended up developing a high resistance to force-based attacks and various other ways to thwart force users. Weapons wise, Raxus is basically a walking arsenal as he is always holding an assortment of different weapons on him (or at least stored nearby) including various blasters and slugthrowers, a couple of Cortosis/Votrum alloy blades and even a lightsaber he took from the corpse of a Jedi he was paid to hunt down, although he doesn't really know how to use it (It's more of a trophy but he does sometimes use it to cut through doors). His favoured weapon is a sniper rifle (an improved version of Kain's sniper) but it is often ineffective against force users, as they will usually either dodge the shot or attempt to block it (and when he is using Cortosis rounds - which unlike Kain he actually saves for special occasions - that isn't exactly the best idea). Raxus does also follow in Kain's footsteps on the trap side as well, predicting his enemies movements and placing intricate traps in their way is a common occurrence. Raxus is the apprentice of Kain so he is really good at taking on force users and while he doesn't hate them nearly as much as Kain does, he is still not a fan of the Jedi or the Sith. However, unlike Kain, he isn't entirely focused on force users and employs methods to fight other opponents as well. Kain was reckless and brutal, usually choosing to wear little armour so that his enemies could clearly see who he was (and even still, he always managed to come out on top). Raxus, on the other hand, is calm and calculating, he has all the knowledge that Kain learned about the Jedi but without the anger to cloud his thinking. Combine these factors with his improved abilities from his cyborg parts, his armour and force resistance and you get one scary motherfucker. Category:Character Category:SH Category:Days SH